As Bad as Levi
by CRandazzo
Summary: I only speak if i absolutely have to or absolutely want to. People are rude, mean, and inconsiderate. Dealing with them is a pain in the ass. So i keep my mouth shut an mind my own business. Most people say i'm as stoic as Levi an i think that's true, but others think i'm a heartless ice queen. That isn't. I have a heart and feelings i just don't show them because i always get hurt


I ate mt breakfast mostly in silence. I'm very quiet. I only speak if i absolutely have to or absolutely want to. I'm this way because people are rude, mean, and inconsiderate. Dealing with them is a pain in the ass. So i keep my mouth shut an mind my own business. Most people say i'm as stoic as Levi an i think that's true, but others think i'm a heartless ice queen. That is not. I have a heart and feelings i just don't show them because i always get hurt.I think i've only said three words this meal, till Eren came along. I said "Good morning." when i sat down and "Bye." as i got up to leave. Before i could leave though Eren called me back. "Where are you going, (F/N)?" I turned and walked back. Eren looked scared. When i got there i looked at him. "I'm punished because of you, remember?" i growl angrily. Eren turned pink.

_~Memory~_

_The reason i'm punished is because Eren kept taunting me. He kept screaming "Come on ice queen. We wanna here you talk." Then his eyes widened. "Wait nevermind the more she talks the colder she becomes." Everyone laughed. So i walked over to him and punched him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. Now i have to clean Levi's office for two weeks._

I walked away from Eren and went to Levi's, i knocked when i got there. "State your name and business." Said Levi somewhat annoyed from behind the door. "Cadet (L/N), sir. I'm here to clean your office." I reply annoyed. "Come in" was his reply. I walked n closing and locking the door behind me. "Sit." Levi commands me. So i did.

Levi is the only person who can make me show my emotions. I was watching him work.

_He's so hot. The muscles in his biceps were moving as he was writing. I'd love to have those big strong arms wrapped around me and those soft pink lips on mine and his big hard-Crap!_

I turned bright pink and saw Levi looking at me. If it was even possible i became redder. "what are you thinking about, cadet? Your usually not this emotional." Levi asks as stoic as ever. "I-uh ummm... It's not, I wasn't. Pffft. Im definitely not thinking about how hot you are." I blurt out. My eyes widen and i slapped my hand over my mouth. I thought i herd a faint laugh come from Levi but must've imagined it. "I-i i'm-uh soooo sorry Levi." I said sheepishly and got up hastily to go i was done i tried to leave but Levi called me back. "(F/N), If you would've waited i could've helped you." "Its fine." I say sheepishly and ran towards lunch. Before i went in i took deep breaths and put my walls back up. I went in and ate in silence.

~Time Skip~

(A few days)

It's been a week since my little "incident". Levi and i though have been talking more and more and getting really close. "Morning." i say cheerfully. I only talk this way with Levi. "Morning." He say looking up at me. "Wanna help with some paperwork?" "Sure." I reply and got to work. When we were done and supposed to start cleaning Levi walked over to me. "Wanna do something other than cleaning?" he smirks. "Depends on what were gonna do." I reply mischievously. "This..." says Levi as he leans down and kisses me. I was surprised at first, then i melted into it. It was amazing and passionate and fiery all at once. Levi's tongue found mine and he licked an sucked it. Then we broke apart panting, a string of saliva connecting us. "T-that was amazing, kiss me again Levi please." i gasped and pulled him to me once again. It was better this time. Slower and deeper. This time when he pulled away he started unbuttoning my shirt. After he took it off there was a knock at the door of his office. "State your name and business." Levi yelled walking towards the door. "It's Commander Erwin. I have some paperwork for you." Levi opened the door and took the paperwork. "What's going on in there?" Asked Erwin. "Just doing paperwork" smirked Levi as he closed the door.

Levi put the paperwork on his desk and layed me down on his couch. We started making out again. This time our hands were exploring each others upper bodies. I took off Levis shirt throwing it across the room as i did so. I didn't expect anything less than a perfectly toned chest because of al the training he does but it surprised me how hot he really was. Then we heard giggling we looked over and saw Hanji, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Erwin, and everyone else watching us. I blushed and sat up covering my bra with my arms. "So this.." Erwin said gesturing to me. "Is paperwork?" "Why are you guys here?" Asked Levi trying to change the subject. "We wanted to take (F/N) to the river." said Jean holding back a laugh. "Well were busy." Says Levi closing and locking the door behind him.


End file.
